


Someone Waiting Home (For Me)

by passionario



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: Akaashi Keiji considered himself a calm and reasonable person, his life should have been just as simple and quiet. He had a perfect plan.But then he met Bokuto Koutarou, the most straightforward person in the world, who made his life very complicated.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Someone Waiting Home (For Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [passionario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario). Log in to view. 



> This is yakuza AU I created with a friend (some more info [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/11_8lP4OHVDeUCuCSS0UcEz2PwFBAEpZFWGW_NSFTLmw/edit)). There is not particular plot, just small fics (and mostly written for kinktober). This is my favourite part so I translated it :')  
> Beta is lovely [Leor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/works).
> 
> Also the final scene was totally inspired by this awesome [art](https://twitter.com/temari_AM/status/1245393864392769539).

Akaashi Keiji considered himself a calm and reasonable person, his parents would definitely agree and even all his classmates found him calm and reasonable.

Keiji also had a plan. To graduate from school with good grades, go to university, study something useful, which he would decide on a little later — after all, he was finishing junior high — and then inherit his family flower shop, where he spent almost all free time helping, doing homework at the counter and so on.

At school Keiji played volleyball because his mom insisted on adding more physical activity, and once he even got into national competitions. After the game his team stayed to watch the high school matches: some of his teammates were going to keep playing, and they wanted to look closely at other teams.

Keiji was different. He thought to quit volleyball and join a less demanding club to have more time for classes. Also, he could always convince his mother that delivering orders by bicycle was a sufficient physical activity.

“They say he is the heir of Fukurodani,” one of his classmates whispered and pointed to the court.

The flower shop was owned by Keiji's parents — and before that his grandparents, and even further along his family tree — and was located on the territory of the Fukurodani clan. Their protection didn't cost much, and they even ordered flowers, which made Keiji's mom very proud. His family shop was thriving and safe, maybe it wasn’t so bad.

He looked in the direction where his classmate was pointing — a new team was entering the court. Even from such a long distance, the fancy hair with grey strands was hard to miss.

Keiji’s original plan was to find a vending machine and buy a snack. Unexpectedly he stayed for the full game. By the end of the match, he decided that it wasn't the right time to quit yet. After all, Keiji played well and several schools had already invited him to join because of his talent... He could even count on a sports scholarship.

Shortly before New Year’s Eve, Keiji decided to take another break from the exam preparation routine and went downstairs to help with Christmas orders. His parents went to the flower market, a shop employee got sick, another one was delivering orders... well, someone had to serve customers and take care of in-store pickups.

Keiji had been putting together a small flower composition when the bell over the door tinkled. The front door was slammed, letting cold air into the room.

“Just a second, please,” Keiji said without looking up. “I'll help you after I finish this.”

“Of course!” 

The customer's voice sounded full of pent-up energy, and Keiji couldn't help but raise his head.

Bokuto Koutarou entered the shop and was twisting his head, looking around with such childish delight, that Keiji was suddenly taken aback.

Bokuto Koutarou was here — all alone, without bodyguards — as if he was walking by and decided to keep out from the weather. Keiji was not convinced that this was the case. It was snowing heavily on the previous day. Now the sky looked surprisingly clear and the weather forecast promised that the next snowfall was to be expected only on Christmas night.

“Did you make this yourself?”

Bokuto walked over to the counter and stared at the flower composition. There was nothing special about the basket. It was small and filled with fir branches, Keiji also added red and white roses and a sprig of eucalyptus and freesia — for the scent. It seemed that Bokuto accidentally took a eucalyptus leaf lying on the counter and began to rub it between his fingers.

“Yes”, Keiji tied a ribbon on the handle of the basket and carefully wrote the customer's name on the tag, and put the basket in the refrigerator. “How can I help you?”

“Do you work here?“ Bokuto had just noticed that he was holding the leaf, brought it to his face and sniffed. “Smells delicious.”

"This is my family's shop, Bokuto-san." Keiji wiped his hands on the apron, smiling awkwardly.

For him Bokuto Koutarou was a celestial being. He was the heir to the clan owning a solid part of Tokyo; he was an amazing volleyball player — he even inspired Keiji to keep playing. And now Bokuto Koutarou stood in the middle of a small room full of racks, flower pots, small gifts that sell well with the bouquets, and he seemed... out of place, because it couldn’t be real.

“It's not fair. You know who I am, but I don’t know you,” Bokuto leaned against the counter and looked Keiji in the face, not letting avoid his gaze.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto repeated it with the same childish delight, he expressed looking around for the first time. When he called Keiji by his name, it sounded welcoming and soft like a warm blanket. Keiji swallowed. “I had been just passing by… It’s freezing cold outside but your window seemed cosy,” Bokuto complained.

They had a water-cooler with hot water, Keiji also brought along a thermos with tea. Before he could think it through he suggested, “I can make you some tea.”

“Really?” Bokuto beamed. “I also want to buy flowers for my mother! Wrap this one as well. It looks funny,” he pointed at the cactus. “Mother likes…”

“I know, Bokuto-san,” Keiji quietly intervened, pouring tea from his thermos into a cup. “Here.”

“But I don’t want to give my mother something she would buy herself,” Bokuto waved off and removed the pot with the cactus from the shelf. “I want to give her a bouquet for my taste. This way it will be my gift.”

Bokuto chose the brightest flowers and asked to add some fir branches — after all, Christmas is coming, Akaashi! — he engaged in conversation so deeply that he completely forgot about the tea Keiji had poured for him. All this time Bokuto had been carefully helding the cactus pot in his palm. He was afraid that as soon as he put it down, another person would certainly like to buy this particular cactus.

“Here you go, Bokuto-san.” Keiji carefully wrapped the bouquet to keep the flowers from winter cold and reached out to pick up Bokuto’s cactus and pack it too.

When their fingers touched, Bokuto suddenly stroked his wrist to brush off a small twig. Then a bell rang, letting new customers into the store. Keiji was glad that at least he didn’t drop the pot after the sudden noise frightened him. As well as Bokuto’s touch.

And how his heart leaped.

“Here, Bokuto-san, you…”

“Bye! Thank you!” Bokuto grabbed his bouquet and a paper bag with the cactus, threw a few bills on the counter and walked sideways to the door, waving awkwardly. “I'll come again!”

“Hello,” new customers came, and Keiji mechanically grabbed the money from the counter and put it in his apron’s pocket. “We ordered flowers.”

“Yes, of course”, Keiji pulled himself together and smiled politely. “What’s your name?”

New waves of customers followed after one another. Only around an hour later Keiji was able to count the money in his pocket. Bokuto had left more than the bright bouquet and ridiculous cactus were worth. Keiji picked up a cup of tea, trying to remember if Bokuto had drunk any at all, and took a sip. The tea was so cold that it tasted a little bitter, but Keiji liked it anyway.

Maybe Bokuto didn’t.

When new customers entered the shop, in a hurry Keiji put the tea on the edge of the counter. He handed over the next order and accidentally brushed the cup to the floor. Looking at the ceramic shards, Keiji suddenly felt sad.

Most surprising of all, Bokuto did indeed return — after the New Year he came into the shop with a box of doughnuts and two cardboard cups in a holder.

“This is for you,” he said happily and handed one cup to Keiji. “Mom really liked the bouquet! Thank you!”

“It was nothing,” Keiji smiled awkwardly, warming his palms on a cardboard cup.

"I bought you a coffee... They said it was a New Years special," Bokuto suddenly blushed and hesitated. “I didn't know what you like…”

"It's okay, Bokuto-san," Keiji assured him and took a sip.

The New Year special coffee was a latte with a lot of cream spiced with cinnamon and some kind of sweet syrup. The doughnuts also looked very sweet. Keiji didn’t have a sweet tooth, but he managed to eat two doughnuts listening to Bokuto's chatter. Then Bokuto asked him to find a new flower for his mother and overpaid. Again.

“Here's your change, Bokuto-san.”

“Keep it! As a tip,” Bokuto added quickly, noticing Keiji was going to argue. “Akaashi! Please!”

He did it again. He said “Akaashi” in such a way that it felt like a hug, making Keiji suddenly feel helpless. Perhaps, the decision to go to the same high school as Bokuto Koutarou was a mistake — after all, Keiji was also going to play volleyball.

They spoke only twice but Keiji’s heart was not in the right place. He always considered calmness and reason his best qualities, now he couldn’t find any.

The worst part was that Bokuto soon became their regular. As a result, Keiji's small world and his perfect plan collapsed entirely. When Bokuto visited the shop, he occupied not only the physical space but made it impossible for Keiji to think about anything else.

Sometimes Bokuto bought flowers and sometimes he came to chat. Sometimes he brought along a coffee — after the first time he figured out Keiji’s tastes. Sometimes he asked to stand next to the counter and see how Keiji works.

“You have graduated from the junior high, Akaashi!” Bokuto once told him. The vacation was almost over. Next week they will be attending the same school. One week and there will be more Bokuto Koutarou in Keiji’s life. “Which high school did you choose?”

All of a sudden Keiji felt terribly embarrassed, not daring to answer. Once, before going to the nationals, his life was perfectly planned, and now Keiji had no idea what would happen next.

Well, besides in a week they will be studying at the same school, but the school seemed simple. Keiji had already made plans for school. He didn't know what to do with the fact that Bokuto was Bokuto.

“Akaashi! Akaashi!”

It seemed Keiji was thinking so hard that he completely missed the moment when Bokuto walked up closer and began to carefully pat him on the shoulder, looking gently into his eyes. Keiji had already mastered not to avoid his gaze.

“Sorry, Bokuto-san.”

“It doesn't matter,” Bokuto smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “I just thought that you had never given me your contacts.”

“You always know where to find me, Bokuto-san.”

“But school's starting soon! What if I visit, and you are not here. Sometimes I come, and you are not here,” he added and somehow wilted.

"Okay, Bokuto-san," Keiji nodded and gave him the contact information.

What he hadn't expected was that Bokuto would suddenly call him “Akaashi” — with that voice feeling like a hug — and when Keiji looked back, Bokuto took a photo. Keiji blushed. 

“Bokuto-san!” 

“Just a photo for the list of contacts. You look very nice here.” Bokuto smiled. “Bye! I’ll text you!”

After he ran away, leaving his purchased flower on the counter. When Keiji followed him out into the street, Bokuto had already disappeared. Keiji returned to the shop and turned a plump rose — which Bokuto mistook for a peony — in his hands.

“Who is this for?” his mother asked. She just came down from their apartment to the store.

“Bokuto-san forgot this one.”

“Take it, in case he comes back,” his mother smiled. “He gets so upset when you are not around.”

Keiji's heart leapt again.

The next week Bokuto didn’t show up, but he sent Keiji a ton of messages and sometimes even photos: the flowers he bought and his ridiculous cactus. In response, Keiji sent him a photo of the forgotten rose. Bokuto replied simply, “Okay!! It’s yours!!!!!!!!!!!”. Keiji had been sitting still for a very long time and touching tightly twisted petals.

The first day of high school went on as usual. Keiji signed up for tests for a volleyball club, remembered the names of almost all of his classmates and scheduled his day so perfectly that he hadn't met Bokuto even once.

Bokuto had found him anyway — he caught Keiji outside the gate when Keiji was going home. Bokuto took his hand and pulled him to a less crowded side street.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto looked reproachfully and resentfully. “You haven’t mentioned that we go to the same school! _Akaashi_.”

“Today is my first day.” Keiji smiled awkwardly, and then Bokuto suddenly pulled him into his arms and hugged, lifting Keiji slightly.

“I'm so happy, Akaashi! And I have seen that you play volleyball! I'm so happy!” He said once more, looking at Keiji with shining eyes.

Akaashi Keiji considered himself a calm and reasonable person, his life should have been just as simple and quiet. He had a perfect plan.

But then he met Bokuto Koutarou, the most straightforward person in the world, who made his life very complicated.

Keiji put his hands around Bokuto's face and kissed him, and Bokuto just smiled in his lips.

“I'm so happy, Akaashi,” he repeated quietly. And kissed Keiji back.


End file.
